


The Game Changer

by Ink-Raven (k505)



Series: The Unexpected Chance [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s Slang, Attempted Murder, Extremis, Extremis Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Experimentation, M/M, Multi, Newspapers, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k505/pseuds/Ink-Raven
Summary: Thanos happened and with half the populate missing, Hydra rose again. There are six of them left. Five of them will be stepping through the portal which will lead them to the past. To 1937, just in time to save the world, maybe a little early. This is will change everything. Bucky-POV.





	The Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** Thematic use of Sexual Slurs and Homophobia does not represent the opinion of the fan fiction Author. Furthermore, the fan fiction author doesn’t condone domestic violence, sexual discrimination, sexual harassment, racial discrimination, gender discrimination, child abuse, murder, religious discrimination, eugenics, theft or grand larceny. These terms and depictions are only used for thematic portrayal of the historical period and to further the plot.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Giggle Juice** – 1930's slang for Alcohol  
>  **Bird** – 1930's Slang for Woman  
>  **Grab-Ass** – 1930's slang for Sex  
>  **Fruit Factory** \- 1930's slang for the Asylums for the Mentally Ill and Homosexuals

#  **The Game Changer**

**_Book One of the Unexpected Chance Series_ **

**Explicit Adult Content – _Read at your Own discretion_**

Created, Written and Illustrated by Ink Raven (k505)

 _Edited and Proofread by_ BluC1026

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Marvel Universe_ (Animation/Comics/Films/Television). It belongs to its  creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Please note, this is a work of fiction and depicts the characters and not the actors. 

 **Future Main Pairing:** Steven Rogers ǀ Captain America/James “Bucky” Barnes ǀ Winter Soldier/Anthony “Tony” Stark ǀ Iron Man

* * *

**I’ve Seen Better Days**

 

_Bucky isn’t sure that the world deserved a second chance._

James “Bucky” Barnes looks out across the empty and ravaged city of New York, from the ruins of Stark tower. There is no glass between the tower’s room and the destroyed city. The wind flows through the abandoned tower, whistling in the cloying darkness of the common floor, once meant to be shared by the avengers before their Civil War. A quarter-moon hangs over the city and dark clouds race across the sky, promising an acid rainstorm. New York City had been deemed uninhabitable by the rest of the United States. Hydra had dropped a thermonuclear bomb on New York City, three years ago. The radiation poured out across the state of New York and those who did not die in the initial bombing fled. The six of them were not affected by radiation thanks to the results of their individual experiments. It made the city the perfect place to enact their plan.

After Thanos, and with half of the population missing, it had been too easy for the multiple-headed serpent, Hydra, to gain power and influence. When the populace became aware of Hydra, it was too late. Then the bomb dropped, and the world was scared into submission. Mutants who did not support Hydra, and their families and supporters, were rounded up to be experimented on or to be killed. Soon children, who presented as mutants, were killed in their sleep by their siblings and parents to save themselves. The world never stood a chance. Vigilantes and superheroes were treated with extreme prejudice and many were killed by those they once fought to save _. Bucky hates it, hates that the  world gave into their new masters. He hates their cowardice. He had fought for the United States, he had been their soldier, and they, in an effort to save themselves, turned on the Avengers._ Clint Barton and his family’s location had been leaked to Hydra, while they were in hiding after the Civil War. They had then been turned on by their neighbors. Scott Lang’s daughter had been killed by her best friend during a sleepover, smothered by a pillow. Scott had gone down fighting a mob who tore him to pieces. Sam Wilson was murdered by his girlfriend, shot in the head while he slept. 

Bucky is interrupted from his dark thoughts, “Bucky, it’s time.” Steve calls out to his best friend. _No, Bucky isn’t sure that the world deserved a second chance, but he was determined to protect those he has come to love and care about._

He turns on his heel, taking in the tired and haggard appearance of Captain America, his best friend, Stevie. He sighs softly. Nodding his head, he trails after Steve, taking the stairs two at a time to the basement laboratory. They entered where Bruce, Stephen and Tony have finished wiring the device and were now waiting for the two super soldiers. 

* * *

“Just a reminder, this is a one-way trip. You will end up in the past and you will stay in the past. Only two of you will have established identities.” Bruce warns one last time. There are six of them left. Five of them will be stepping through the portal fueled by the energy output from Bruce’s alter ego. The portal will lead them to the past, the method was created between the Sorcerer Supreme and Anthony Stark in a joint project. Banner studies the five of them seriously – Steven Grant Rogers, formerly known as Captain America, James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes, formerly known as the Winter Soldier, Natalia Romanoff or Natasha Romanov, formerly known as the Black Widow, Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, formerly a neurosurgeon and now the Sorcerer Supreme, and lastly the enigmatic and genius Engineer, Anthony Edward Stark, who refused to be called Iron Man any longer. Each of them were weary and heartbroken. _So tired of the pain and guilt the world had foisted onto them._

“Noted, Dr. Banner,” Steve says, “I think we will all agree that this is the only way. The only way to end Hydra before it grows too many heads.” The others nod in agreement vehemently. It is only Tony who pauses before nodding. It is eerie to Banner, that is the quiet and withdrawn man is who he had become after the Avenger’s Civil War. Pulling the truth out of him on why he had to doctor himself with a stabilized and altered Extremis, was like pulling teeth from a manticore. _The truth was painful and devastating._ It had been the only way Tony survived the wounds wrought on his body by his former teammate and friend, Steve Rogers. Banner wasn’t a fan of Rogers these days. Tony had forgiven Bucky, but still held a grudge against Rogers. Although now, Tony barely spoke and rarely came out of his workshop since the Siberian Bunker. Tony had cut contact with the little webslinger for the teen’s safety and he was glad he had, or Peter would’ve died in the battle against Thanos, like so many others. Their ranks were then thinned by Hydra and the devastation wrought by Thanos hurt… it really hurt everyone. _Tony’s Pepper was dead, killed from the radiation of the bomb. Happy Hogan, Tony’s former bodyguard and chauffer, had died in the explosion. James Rhodes, Tony’s best friend, and Bruce’s own lover, Betty Ross, had disappeared with the half the population which Thanos had deemed unnecessary. Thinking on the losses was like a blow to the kidneys. Painful and debilitating._

“Alright, here it goes.” Bruce says transforming into the Hulk. He grips the machine, placing his hands in the correct pads, but before he begins channeling his strength and rage into the machine, the Hulk speaks.

“Tin Man smash snake, smash good!” the hulk instructs Tony.

“I promise.” Tony says solemnly.

Then the machine lights up with Gama rays. It whirls to life as the Hulk begins powering it. The three rings which have an eight foot circumference begin spinning quickly, sparks flying where metal meets metal. The rings hang about a foot over the cement platform. Each ring is inscribed by complex marks which can be attributed to Strange’s efforts. The three rings move faster and faster. The first portal opens representing space. It shimmers a silver-white color. The second portal opens with a wail, representing time. It shimmers a beautiful blue-white. Natasha, Strange and Anthony give a quick salute to the Hulk, who is covered in beads of sweat, before running through the second portal. The third portal opens, representing soul. It shimmers golden, like the sun over the sea. Steve and Bucky nods at the Hulk before stepping into the third portal. They scream in agony as their bodies begin to dissolve. Then the portals slams shut and the Hulk leans heavily against the machine. Finally, the green rage monster straightens and proceeds to demolish the machine, no one could have access to the dangerous thing. Once the machine lay scattered in tiny bits, the Hulk transforms into Bruce. “Good luck guys. I will miss you.” Puny Banner says.

* * *

 **March 1, 1937.** The warm morning Brooklyn sun filters through the cracked floral drapes into the small bedroom of the apartment. Dust motes dance in the light of the musty room. On the small twin bed, a young man with dark hair sleeps in, from a late night with his friends. He was laying on his stomach, shirtless and breathing deeply in his sleep. Strands of dark-brown hair fall across his forehead. Nineteen-years-old Bucky wakes up with a jolt as memories swamp him. His head aches something fierce. _Exploding into existence are memories, memories and more memories… until his mind is overflowing with unrecognizable memories, with complex knowledge and with deadly skills._ Memories he doesn’t immediately recognize. He clutches his head in his hands, whimpering, as the Winter Soldier reasserts itself in his psyche. Buck staggers to his feet, only then he collapses on the wood floor with a resounding thump, gasping in pain, as his modified version of the super soldier serum begins circulating through his veins. It immediately begins enhancing him. _The original version of the serum was unstable, so using Steve’s blood, Stark had reengineered an almost identical serum and injected Bucky with it._ He bites his lips to smother his pained whimpers as to not alert his siblings and mother. Tears well up in his eyes and his breath hitches. Darkness swims across his vision.

The next time Bucky is aware of the passage of time, it is late morning and his sister is knocking on his bedroom door loudly. “One minute,” He calls out to Makenzie. Bucky staggers to his feet and pulls on a shirt and pair of trousers. He opens the door to his sister’s scowling face. Makenzie looks a lot like his mama, long dark-curls and pale-blue eyes framed by long eyelashes. Bucky’s mama is second-generation American-Italian, and his father is third-generation American-Greek.

“Are you playing grab-ass in there with some bird?” Seventeen-year-old Makenzie asks scowling. 

Bucky opens the door wider, showing off his empty room, “Now, if I had a bird, you think I’d make her climb down the water spout from the second floor? Don’t get me wrong Kenzie, I may like hanging with birds and the booze, but I’m a gentleman, not a knucklehead.” Bucky says, “I got to go see, Stevie now.” Bucky exclaims, “He and I have plans.” Bucky says shutting the door as Kenzie gives him a dismissive wave as she walks away.

His shirt and his trousers are a little tight on his more muscular form. Rummaging through his clothes, Bucky slips on a larger shirt, bigger trousers, socks and shoes. The shirt is still tighter than he’d like, but the trousers fit just fine. He then runs to the small apartment Stevie is packing up in. He’s not sweating or breathing hard when he takes the three flights of stairs to Steve’s apartment. Steve’s mom had passed five months ago, according to the date on discarded newspaper on the doorstep of the Steve’s apartment building. Stark thankfully had spared Steve the grief of losing his mother again when he had calibrated the machine. Mama Rogers had died of consumption, and there was nothing they could do to save her. Bucky pounds on Stevie’s door. The door is opened, and Stevie pokes his head out before opening it fully to allow Bucky in. While the scrawny punk still looked underfed, he wasn’t wheezing any more, and he had color to him. “Stark warned me that I might require the Vita Rays to be all buff again. Kind of hoped I’d not need them.” Stevie admitted. “So, any idea where we can find them?” Stevie ask referring to Tony, Natasha and Strange.

“I imagine they’ll find us.” Bucky says with a charmingly boyish smile, “The lot of them have probably kept tabs on us.”

“Alright, but how do we let them know we’re back in the past now?” Steve asks.

“Simple,” Bucky says, “We deviate from our usual routines. If they’re watching us they will know.”

“Oh, but you already have,” says a voice from behind Bucky. Bucky spins around, hand reaching for a knife, but finding none. The redheaded spy is standing behind them. “Barnes you weren’t planning to see Steve today, you had a job interview as a mechanic.” Bucky curses under his breath. “Good thing, we’ve got some work for you.”

“Hey Natasha,” Steve greets giving a little wave.

“It’s Natalie Sommers now, Captain.” Natalie says calmly. She’s dressed differently, instead of the skin tight clothing this generation of women would find scandalous, she was dressed in brown cotton trousers and an off-white silk top closed in back with a single pearl button. Her red curls were pulled back into a low bun. Several curly wisps of hair have escaped and frame her pretty face.

“Okay, Natalie,” Steve says, “But it’s not Captain right now. So, where is umm… Tony, he is still using Tony right?”

“Yep, except he mostly goes by Anthony in public. He found his grandfather, Edward Stark, and convinced him to write him in as Edward’s son, Howard’s younger half-brother, before he kicked the bucket.”

Steve flinched at the news, “How’d Howard react?”

“Well, he’s never met Anthony, only heard about him in the Will. We heard from a source that Ed’s stipulation for Howard to inherit everything was to watch out for his little half-brother.” Natasha says, “Howard didn’t take it well.”

“Huh. Last I checked, Howard would be nineteen like me? I don’t think Tony could pass for any younger than mid-twenties, even with his extremis.”  Bucky says cautiously.

“Time Travel seems to have done a number on the Extremis. Tony doesn’t look older than sixteen or seventeen now. He’ll probably age even slower than you two, if ever.” Natalie confides through an amused smirk, “He was so annoyed with it, you should have seen him! He was indignant.”

“Well fuck. That makes taking him to the movies, all the more difficult.” Bucky complains.

“Planning to woo our little Man of Iron by taking him to the movies, are we Winter?” Natalie says teasingly.

“Shut it Nat,” Bucky says scowling, “I plan on keeping the guy. He’s a real sweetheart if you get to know him.”

“I don’t doubt it, Barnes, but if you hurt one hair on his head you will regret it!” Natalie says fiercely.

“Woah, there one second Nat,” Steve complains, “when did you get so chummy with Tony?”

“I’ve always liked the guy like an older brother. Hard to imagine him as anything but my younger brother now though. You know he was already nothing like he used to be, and that’s on you Steve, but, Tony is even more different now, cute as a button too.” Bucky to his surprise feels a growl emanating from his chest. Natalie grips Barnes’s arm tightly, “You take care of him too, Soldat.” Nat says with heavy Russian accent, “I’m counting on you to care for the little one.”

Steve clears his throat as the growling subsides, “So, where is he?” Steve asks hesitantly.

“We’ve made a base just north of Hell’s Kitchen. Tony signed for an old warehouse under his mom’s surname, Anthony Carbonell. Tony had to fight his mother’s grandfather just to keep the name. Old man is a big time crook, he was one of Lucky Luciano’s gunmen before he retired. Great-Grandpa got a killer shot and draws faster than rodeo star. His great-grandfather let him keep the name after some persuasion and even helped him create a false identity and history. The man likes Tony. Then there was the Irish-American mob in Hell’s Kitchen. An Italian businessman nearly on their turf was not welcomed. They backed off when Tony finally lost his patience, though. Anthony is under his great-grandfather’s and his grandfather’s… err… I mean his Uncle’s protection, but not that he needs it.”

“So, you have a warehouse just north of Hell’s kitchen,” Steve prompts.

“Tony and I, mostly just us and not Strange, built the thing into a base. Stark and I set up three laboratories, a cafeteria hall, an industrial kitchen, our War Strategy Room, a Communications Center, a Gymnasium and Weight room, an Armory, Library, Friday’s Servers room, a Medical Room, a Radio and Television room for entertainment, eight Private Bedrooms,  twelve bathrooms, with eight attached to the bedrooms, two public women’s, and two public men’s bathrooms. We have one public shower room with a scheduled rotation for men and women. We have three storage rooms, but one of them gets hot from Friday’s servers in the room over. I insisted on an Art Studio for Steve. Tony also installed a fortified underground bunker, the little paranoid fucker. It took us three months and we did most of the building ourselves.” Nat says calmly. Steve feels something clench in his heart _, the first time he had an art studio it had been at Tony’s insistence. Now, Tony had not thought of it. Tony hadn’t thought of Steve. Steve knew he’d fucked up, but he had hoped that their relationship could improve._

“Why so many rooms?” Bucky asks.

“We didn’t know what to do with them, but Tony suggested that if things start getting rough that your family will have a home here, Barnes.” Natalie says, Bucky looks at Nat in surprise. “Tony made a room for your sister, a room for your brothers and for your parents. Then there are our rooms.” Bucky looks shocked for a moment before he blushes in gratitude, ducking his head.

“Is Tony busy?” Bucky asks. “I want to thank him.”

“Yes, unfortunately, he’s rigging some devices for you and Steve. I think he’s also making materials for the Howling Commandos.” Natalie says, “I believe he knows how much they mean to both of you.”    

“So, he managed to keep Friday online?” Steve asks in a tone of relief. He knew that Tony really cared for his Artificial Intelligence(s). Tony had been devastated by Jarvis’s loss, but Steve hadn’t seen it at that time.

“Yep, she nearly shut down, but Tony made what he calls rudimentary servers that will hold until he can create better ones. He saved her just in time. The things, the servers I mean, look like any other server from our time, just without the hard plastic casing.” Nat says. Checking her watch, she adds, “Well, I need to get back to work.” She says with a small smile. “I need to keep an eye of Mr. Carbonell’s investments.” Natalie says adopting a heavy Brooklyn accent and turning to leave.

“An investment in what?” Bucky wonders aloud.

“We’re taking over the Military Shipyard, Military Radios, Aircraft and Avionic Mechanics, Automotive Mechanics and Medical Engineering corners of the economy at the moment. Tony is revolutionizing the engineering industry and opening jobs in mechanics and fabrication. We’re moving in on the electric company’s corner and the water filtration corner soon,” Nat says, “Bucky, come by the office at the corner of Vanderbilt Avenue and Greene Avenue, number four. That’s us, we’re Ferro Incorporated. Steve you’re welcome to stop by too, but I know your passion is art. You will rarely see Tony at the office, since most of the shareholders believe he is at least thirty. We’re waiting for his twenty-first birthday to show him off. Until then, I’m his representative on the Board.” She says with a wink. Walking away Nat ensures she sways her hips hypnotically, though neither man notices her womanly assets.

“How long so you think it will take for her to be on a Time’s cover as one of the most powerful women in the world?”

“If they don’t have it by the end of the war, I’d say they are in denial. Stark sure knows who to employ.” Bucky replies.

* * *

Howard Stark was not pleased with the existence of his younger half-brother. His mother, Ruth Stark nee Pennyworth, had died in childbirth. That his father, Edward Stark, his disgraced her memory only a mere three years later, put his teeth on edge. _His fist clenched involuntarily in his lap._ His father’s last request for Howard to look after his bastard wasn’t going to happen no matter how much the little shit bitched and moaned. _He’d refuse, he’d refuse to help the little shit no matter the reason. His father’s bastard could be dying, and he’d refuse to pay for his medicine._ Howard was surprised that his half-brother, Anthony, hadn’t already appeared on his doorstep looking for the wealth attached to Stark name. Back when their family had been Starke and not Stark, they had been German nobility. That was until his grandfather, Henrik “Henry” Starke, had run away to the states, when their extensive family had politically sided against the Kaiser Wilhelm II. Suffice to say, they hadn’t survived long in their homeland.

Edward Stark had passed on the last of their waning fortune to his only legitimate son, Howard. Howard inherited the Stark Mansion and other properties spread throughout the world. However, Howard considered himself a self-made man and an inventor. He was particularly invested in creating weapons for the United State Army, an easy way to make money. The Starks tended to be blessed with impressive intelligence and the ingenuity to use it. He’d had relatives who had specialized in medicine, chemistry, astronomy, psychology and even literature. Howard was determined to preserve the family legacy. So, his half-brother would not be inheriting the Stark surname if he had anything to say about it. _He was firm on this issue, there would never be an Anthony Stark._

He was curious though. It had taken him months to work up the courage, under the pretense of anger, to look into the box his father had given him. The box contained all the information he would need to find his half-brother. The first item in the box was a notarized birth certificate, the name Anthony Carbonell stirred up sense of familiarity, but he wasn’t certain where he’d heard the name before. His mother was Angeline Carbonell. His father was left blank, but both Howard and his half-brother, no doubt, knew it meant to have Edward Stark’s name affixed to it. _Howard’s teeth ached from gritting them._ Anthony was born on May 29, 1920. 

Another document placed Angeline Carbonell’s death a little earlier this year. She had died before their father. Report cards from grade schools and secondary school showed an incredible and familiar intelligence. He had graduated secondary school at the age of twelve. Then three years later, at fifteen years old, one year ago, Anthony had sat his college-level Electric Engineering and Physics certifications without a formal education. He had passed with the highest scores ever recorded. Of course, they had made him retake them three times to be certain he hadn’t cheated. So, at the age of fifteen he held two doctorates.

It was rather overwhelming to Howard. He shut the box and stuffed it into a back drawer. He would then forget for several more years. Ignorance is bliss, or so they say. However, ignorance can also be dangerous.

* * *

Bucky returned home earlier than usual.

_Stevie is at home finishing packing up his mother’s belongings. In the original timeline, Bucky and Steve had moved in together to cut costs, something which he and his parents had fought over. Bucky’s father pictured Steve all wrong, called the younger man a “skinny little fairy”. It was cruel and derogatory and in the original timeline, Steve had not been open to his own bisexuality. He’d portrayed himself as rigidly heterosexual because of the laws regarding homosexuality and the discrimination they’d faced. Bucky had always been comfortable with his own bisexuality, but he had never advertised it, even to Stevie. Now Bucky was smitten with Tony and was attracted to his best friend, Steve. Bucky wasn’t going to put up with the shit that spewed from his father’s mouth. He wasn’t scared of no Fruit factories. Fruit factories, places were known homosexuals were sent to be cured of their illnesses, which included castration, lobotomy and electroshock therapy. The Winter Soldier was a hell lot scarier than the fruit factory._

_While, Bucky wouldn’t be traipsing around in no skirt, didn’t mean he was going to tolerate anyone talking bad about him, Stevie or Tony. He wasn’t looking for a fight, but he if his father spoke to Steve disrespectfully when Steve came by later with Natalie to help them move into their base, north of Hell’s Kitchen, instead of their own apartment, well, Bucky wouldn’t stand it!_

The kitchen was filled with the faint smell of mint and lemon juice. The smell of fresh rosemary and baking chicken fills the modest apartment. As Bucky makes his way into the kitchen, he calls out to his mama, “Let me guess, Father will be home on time tonight?” Bucky says.  His mama sticks her head out of the kitchen chocolate-brown curls framing her oval face. She raises a groomed eyebrow in question. “You only make Greek dinners when he’s coming home.” 

“You’re right, he is coming home.” Makenzie calls from in front of the radio, where she’s listening as “the Green Hornet,” the radio action-adventure series coming from a soundstage originating in Detroit. _It wasn’t the most ladylike program to listen too, but Kenzie would turn up her nose if anyone commented. No one wanted to be on the wrong side of Makenzie Barnes. She is spitfire and has a habit of seeking revenge on those who wronged her in the most humiliating and vicious manner possible. Makenzie didn’t particularly care for their father. Not because he was cruel to her, but because Mama had to pinch pennies every other month, when “the useless old man of hers” went to drink his way through New York’s finest giggle juice._

_His younger brother, Clark Barnes, who was fifteen years old, and Kent Barnes, who was twelve years old, idolized their mountainous father. Nicholas Barnes was a big man and, according to Mama, before he started drinking regularly he was the kindest and most generous man she’d ever met. Problem was, he started drinking his way through New York, when he’d be dishonorably discharged from the army. He was dishonorably discharged from the army for questioning orders, orders which had nearly got his men killed. Bucky’s fondest memory of Nicholas, his father, was him telling his ten-year-old self, “Bucky, never take orders from a man without questioning them. Question him even if it’s only in your head. Your boss might just have his own agenda.” So, Bucky asked questions, of teachers, of his parents and even of his bosses, but respectfully. It had him going places. That had been nine years ago. Bucky had seen that man wither away under the stress of feeding four children, his wife and himself. Nicholas was a devote Greek Orthodox and of course, this turned Bucky’s stomach with nerves. Bucky knew his father would never accept him because of his bisexuality, but Bucky refuses to hide anymore._

_Mama was Roman Catholic, but she had a more relaxed view of faith. She was more accepting of things that couldn’t be changed and of the rights of people who were different. This probably came about when his parents had argued in what faith they would raise their children. His father had won the argument but failed to have his children brought in for confirmations. The man was as religious as a drunk priest. Which is to say, while he preached the word he rarely practiced outside of the congregation. He was more often flapping his gums than actually looking for redemption of his sin, and he’d condemn along with the congregation then go drink himself some giggle juice and fornicate outside of his marriage bed. In secrecy, Kenzie had told Bucky that one of her classmates looked a lot like he’d sprung out of his Mama wearing their father’s face._

_Bucky kind of wish mama would get rid of him, but she is lovesick fool. She crows about her wonderful husband and children. She’s sing praise to heavens high about her adoring husband, Nicholas. She was blinded to their father’s growing frustrations and betrayals of their family. Steve had once quoted Dr. Bruce Banner, “What are we? A team? No, no, no… we’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos, we’re a ticking time bomb!” A ticking time bomb, yeah, the aptly described his father’s frustration. In the original timeline the man would die in the next two weeks under a collapsed support beam in the shipyard. However, Bucky had never had the chance to express his anger and disgust of his father’s actions to the man himself. After dinner would be an appropriate point._

Bucky takes his place at the small circular table. He finds a newspaper, casually discarded on the table, and spreads it out as he reads the Brooklyn Daily Eagle. “Anything interesting?” Kenzie asks switching off her radio program.

“President Roosevelt asks six governors to aid in unemployment relief talk?” Bucky says.

“Boring,” Kenzie says leaning over the back of the couch, “Read me some drama!” Kenzie demanded.

“Think, I’ve got enough drama lined up for tonight?” Bucky says with a snort.

“Oh, do tell?!” Kenzie asks with a dramatic sweeping gesture, just as their father unlocks the apartment door, the door rattling as he unlocks it. Bucky mouths ‘later’ at his sister, who pouts. Nicholas Barnes enters the apartment, big muscular figure smeared with dirt and oil from the shipyard. His graying dark-brown hair is slicked back under gel. Big hands and meaty fingers open the door before slamming it shut behind him.

“I’m going to wash up.” He says immediately, before their mama can get in a word edgewise, “Kenzie go get your brothers for dinner.” He orders and leaves the room, ignoring his daughter’s disapproving gaze. The man is buzzed, drinking giggle juice just after work. Bucky scowls as his parents’ bedroom door slams shut behind his father’s massive figure. A few minutes later, the big man opens the door to his parents’ bedroom with a change of clothes before entering the one bathroom in the apartment.

Their Mama places the finished Tabbouleh and Rosemary chicken on the table alongside the carving knife and a serving spoon. She also places loaf of sliced bread and butter on the table with the expensive olive oil, which they usually use only for holidays like Greek Easter. Bucky hadn’t noticed Kenzie leaving the room to get her younger brothers, but he did hear their clumsy elephant-like footsteps behind him.

_Technically, there were only two bedrooms in the apartment, one bathroom, a kitchen and two other rooms. The landlord had allowed their father to alter the linen closet into Bucky’s room. McKenzie as the only girl among the children, had the small second bedroom to herself. Clark and Kent shared what was supposed to be the dining room. The boys were loud and rambunctious. However, none of the neighbors complained about the two elephants. The elephants, as Bucky thought of them fondly, were members of the Barnes family. The Barnes were good people according to the neighbors. ~~~~_

It’s barely ten minutes later when Nick Barnes joins them at the table. They’re all seated waiting for him. Clasping their hands, they say grace. Then Nick goes to carve up the chicken, McKenzie is digging into the tabbouleh, and Clark and Kent are fighting over a piece of bread. “Mom and Dad,” Bucky interrupts just as Nicholas Barnes finishes carving the chicken, “I’ve got a job and I’m moving out to live with Stevie.” Bucky watches his father’s reaction carefully. The man’s right eye twitches at Steve’s name.

“You can move out, but you will not be moving in with that skinny little fairy, and you will be giving me half of your salary.” His father says sternly. In the original timeline, Bucky had ignored the warning about Steve and had given half his salary to his Nicholas, however the man had just pocketed it for himself. That wasn’t going to fly this time.

“I am willing to give mom money for Clark’s medicine, the school fees, new clothes and groceries. That is not a problem. However, I will be moving in with Steve Rogers regardless of what you say.” Bucky says firmly, but not with disrespect. Despite his respectful tone, Nicholas Barnes’s face grows red with anger. Kent and Clark are watching the scene unfold nervously. McKenzie is none too happy with their father’s demand for her brother’s money. Mama though, she looks like she’s just seeing her husband for the first time.

Nicholas slams his hand against the table making the silverware rattle, “No, you misunderstand this situation. You will give me the money. You will not be moving in with that little faggot of a friend of yours. I am your father and I make the decision around here.” Nicholas snaps angrily his voice rising in volume.

“I am of legal age,” Bucky says calmly, ignoring as his father rising from his seat to loom over Bucky threateningly, “So, I believe you have no say in this. I will give mama money and I will move in Stevie.”

“You will give me what you owe me, boy, or you will regret it!” Nicholas snarls, “I bet your fucking that skinny little fairy.”

Still seated, Bucky ignores the threat, “I am not in a relationship with Stevie.”

“Didn’t say relationship, boy, I said fucking.” The man says with a sneer, “So you’re a fag too?”

“I like women and men, yes, but I am not fucking Stevie.” Bucky replies as his father recoils in disgust. Kent’s eyes are as big as dinner plates and Clark looks sick from Bucky admission. McKenzie has shifted closer to Bucky, hands curled in her lap. Their mother looks faint, her eyes wide, as she stared at her husband in horror.

“As your father, I will cure you of your unnaturalness. You will not be moving out, but you will be working. End of discussion.” Nicholas snarls, spittle splashing against his oldest son’s face.

“I will be moving out.” Bucky says, pushing his seat out and standing, “I’ll go pack now.”

“Boy, I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it.” Nicholas Barnes says hand going for the carving knife.

“I wouldn’t suggest you try that father.” Bucky says a sneer evident in his voice as he walks towards his bedroom.

Nicholas Barnes’s fingers curl around the carving knife and shoves the table out of the way violently. It slams into the wall with a crash, upsetting the dinnerware and food. “Dad stop it!” McKenzie screams. Nicholas charges forward, intent on stabbing his son in the back. Bucky’s movement is too fast for anyone other than him to comprehend, he turns, grabbing hold of his father’s extended arm, and uses his momentum to swings the larger man over his shoulders. The man smashes down onto the floor, shattering a chair with the impact. Bucky puts his foot on Nicholas’s right wrist to keep the man from attacking him with the knife. The other foot is firmly pressed on Nicholas’s sternum. There’s a clattering of footsteps on the stairs.

“Bucky, Bucky are you all okay in there?” Stevie’s voice sounds alarmed.

“We’re coming in, Barnes.” Says another male voice, younger though.

The door swings open, Natalie is crouched in front of the knob having picked it. Steve and, to Bucky’s surprise, Tony rushes past her into the room. It takes Tony two seconds to put everything together, while Steve stares incredulously at Mr. Barnes and Bucky. Then Clark Barnes rounds the corner with his father’s shotgun and immediately aims it at Steve. “You faggot, you ruined our family!” Clark snarls. His hands squeezes the trigger just as Kenzie throws herself in front of Steve. Bucky’s face pales, while everything seems to slow, and he can do nothing but watch as Clark’s eyes widen with the realization that his sister has just stepped in front of Stevie. Mr. Barnes struggles on the floor to attack Bucky again. Mrs. Barnes’s eyes fly shut, her hands lifted in prayer. Kent is screaming, about to attack Clark from behind and… the bullet strikes Tony in the back of his right shoulder from where he jumped in front of McKenzie.

Blood quickly stains his waistcoat and white dress shirt. His arms are around McKenzie protectively, his breaths loud and painful in the suddenly silent room. Tony takes an unsteady step backwards, releasing McKenzie. He turns around slowly, “Mr. Nicholas Barnes, my name is Anthony Carbonell, as you know I recently contracted to manage the New York Naval Shipyard, with which my designs for a superior naval ship are being built.  I was visiting to tell you that I am employing your oldest son as a personal assistant and mechanic, and to congratulate you on your own raise. Now, unfortunately, I will be terminating your employment. Mrs. Barnes and James please gather the children… I am willing to provide housing for you until this is sorted out. Now, I am going to have my driver take me to the hospital to have the bullet removed. Miss Sommers will remain here to direct you to the housing I will provide, Mrs. Barnes.” Tony says staggering out of the room.

Natasha takes the gun from Clark’s numb fingers and turns on the safety. Steve follows Tony out of the room fluttering around him nervously. Bucky’s enhanced hearing allows him to hear the conversation between the two. “Steve, I’ve got a knife in the car, can you pull out the slug before I bleed to death, extremis will do the rest.” Bucky’s shoulders sag is relief.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital? Steve asks.

“I don’t want to chance of the hospital staff discovering extremis. I’ll put some bandages over it by the time the Barnes family reaches our base.” Tony says with a small sigh.

* * *

Sofia Barnes, the proud mother of four children and wife of Nicholas Barnes, refused to look at either her husband, or second eldest son, as she packed her belongings and helped her shaken daughter change her bloodied clothing. Her husband’s young boss, this Anthony Carbonell, had saved her daughter’s life and she would do anything to repay him. Their family was in his debt. Sofia quickly packed up her necessities and helped her daughter and youngest son do the same. Clark Barnes was seated on a chair staring stubbornly down at his shoes, tears welling up in his eyes. She couldn’t look at him right now. Bucky had also gone to pack up his belongings, leaving the redhaired assistant of Mr. Carbonell to watch over his disgruntled father. Her husband was glaring at everything which moved as if blaming everyone else for his mistakes.

Once all of their necessities were packed up, Sofia turned to her husband and second oldest son. She had no words for her husband, but she had a few for Clark. “Clark,” she says firmly, but not unkindly, “I am going to speak to our neighbor, Miss Copper, about taking you in for a few days,” she says referring to the old spinster in the building with too many cats, “I will be back for you in three days. I want you to think over what your prejudice would cost us and yourself. I’m going to lay it out for you. You would be in prison at worst, and at best you’d lose any relationship you had with your siblings. I thought you were a proud big brother to Kent and cared about your older siblings. I am very disappointed in you.” Clark kept his face stubbornly downward, his eyes on his shoes. However, he had begun crying quietly. Meeting her husband’s eyes, Sofia turned up her nose and left the apartment carrying her carpet bag with three of her children on her heels. The redhead left the apartment after them, neglecting to return the shotgun.

Twenty minutes later, Miss Copper gathered Clark into her arms and brings him to her apartment. Nicholas Barnes sits on a chair, staring at the broken plates, discarded silverware and upturned table. The food lies on the floor. Nicholas thinks, his wife’s words echo in his head, _think over what your prejudice would cost us and yourself._ He really shouldn’t have come home drunk. 

* * *

The cab which was paid for by Mr. Carbonell’s redhead assistant drove through Hell’s Kitchen. Miss Sommers, the assistant, had warned them that where they’d be staying wouldn’t look all that special from the outside, but the inside was indeed special. Bucky just hummed in agreement. Then they reached the gate. The old brick warehouse spanned an entire city block and it towered three stories tall. There were twenty windows across the second floor. The old loading docks had been either bricked in or, in the case of three, they’d been turn into windows and one door. There were low single-story structures around the building that were half-submerged into the cement. Mama Barnes and her three kids climbed out of the cab, and Miss Sommers tipped the cabbie very well. As Miss Sommer reached the secured front gate McKenzie expected her to pull out a set of keys, but instead she pressed a button on a small box attached to the gate. “Friday,” Miss Sommer says, “Please let us in.”

“Password,” says a lilting Irish voice. The redhead rolls her eyes.

“Bravo-Lima-Alfa-Charlie-Kilo, Whiskey-India-Delta-Oscar-Whiskey. One-Three.” The woman lists off rapidly.

“Understood,” there is a buzzing sound as the gate opens on its own. “Hello, Barnes family, I am Friday, please come in.”

“Is Miss Friday another of Mr. Carbonell’s assistants?” McKenzie asks curiously.

Miss Sommers glances reproachfully at Bucky, when he bursts out in laughter. “Miss Barnes,” the redhead begins.

“Call me McKenzie or nothing else.” Kenzie interjects.

“Alright then, McKenzie,” Nat says as her eyes soften, “You might have heard from your father that Mr. Carbonell is an engineer and has designed new naval ships?” McKenzie shakes her head negatively, “Well, Mr. Carbonell is a child genius. He’s only sixteen years old, but he runs circles around everyone else in the brain department.”

“What is his education?” Mama Barnes asks curiously.

“Mr. Carbonell holds two doctorates, one in engineering and the other physics.” Miss Sommers says.

“That’s impressive.” Kent says in surprise, “He’s only four years older than me.”

“Like I said, he runs circles. Anyway, Friday is one of his greatest creations.” Nat says reaching the door to the warehouse. It makes another buzzing sound before clicking open. “She’s an Artificial Intelligence.” Kent and McKenzie’s eyes widen in shock, but Mrs. Barnes looks confused.

“An Artificial Intelligence?” Mama Barnes asks in confusion.

“They’re suppose to be science fiction ma,” Bucky answers for the others, “It’s a machine that thinks.”

“That’s… That’s incredible!” Mama Barnes says in surprise. “What does Friday think about?”  
“Well, the only thing I don’t think about is sleep,” says a disembodied voice, “Since I don’t need it. I also tend to avoid thinking about Boss’s undergarments.” Mama Barnes blushes in mortification and Kent bursts into laughter. The voice continues as the kids look around for a microphone. “Boss made my job to protect him and everyone who he cares about. Now that you’re here I will be protecting and helping you. If you need anything just say something and I will hear you. The only place I won’t be in is the bedrooms and the bathrooms.” The warehouse door shuts behind them. The ground floor is divided in half, which reaches three stories to the roof, leaving a narrow hallway flooded with light from the windows on either side of the warehouse – front and back. The walls are painted a dark-blue. The hallway has a wooden floor.

Mr. Carbonell steps out of a door on the left hand side. He’s wearing a casual cotton shirt with a collar and workman’s jeans like their father wears. The shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. A bandage peeks out of his shirt collar. He looks so much younger without his waistcoat, dress shirt and pants. Loose chocolate-brown curls frame his delicate and angular facial structure, he has high cheekbones, a small and slightly upturned nose, and a dimpled smile. His eyes are a stunning whiskey-brown color with flecks of gold and copper and are framed by long and dark eyelashes. He’s only three inches taller than their mother’s five foot six inches. His skin is golden-brown from his Italian and German heritage. His limbs are slender with lean corded muscles, his waist thin, and his shoulders only a little broad.

If Bucky knows his own mama, he knows that the woman is already planning to put a little more weight on Tony’s thin frame. “Hello, Barnes family.” Tony greets, “Come on in.” he standing to the side of the open door. “The left side of my warehouse is where the living area is, you’re allowed in any room which Friday will unlock for you. Please don’t try to force the lock if she says no. I’d hate to rewire the doors again.” Mama Barnes, McKenzie and Kent trooped into the left side of the warehouse, where are given their own individual rooms. Mama Barnes looks at her massive sleigh bed in shock, she’d never slept on something so comfortable and large. Kent was given a room with a bunk-bed, that Mama Barnes was sure Clark would share with him when he got there. A small suspicion began to develop in her mind. McKenzie had a room to herself, a room befitting a princess. Each room had their own sink and toilet. Mrs. Barnes was surprised to discover that Bucky, Steve Rogers and Miss Sommer’s had their own rooms in the warehouse, alongside the owner’s room. Her suspicions solidified.

“How long have you known Mr. Carbonell?” Bucky’s mama asks him.

“Years,” Bucky admits reluctantly, albeit truthfully, “But I never knew him as Anthony Carbonell.”

“Steve and Bucky knew me as Tony,” Anthony says coming around the corner, “I was a privileged kid and people would call me spoiled and egotistic, but I was incredibly lonely. I met Steve first and he introduced me to Bucky. The rest is history.”

“So, these rooms?” Mama Barnes asks pointedly.

“Were designed for your family in mind. Initial planning had a room for Mrs. Rogers as well, but I was too late.”

“Thank you, Mr. Carbonell.” Mama Barnes says, “I can’t thank you enough. If there’s anything I can do?”

“Well there are two things,” Tony says carefully, Bucky lifts an eyebrow, “I overheard Steve and Bucky talking about your cannoli, would it be too much if I asked to try one? And please call me Tony? Mr. Carbonell is my Uncle and Grandfather!”

“You’re secretly a sweetheart, aren’t you?!” Mama Barnes exclaims, “You treat him right, James Barnes.” Mama Barnes insists causing both Bucky and Tony to blush and look in opposite directions. Mama Barnes bursts into laughter.

“What ma?” Bucky asks raising an eyebrow, but Tony and her son’s clueless expressions just caused another burst of giggles.

* * *

**  
To Be Continued**

**_Please leave a review on your way out!_ **

 

What did you feel reading this chapter?

What was your favorite part?

Would you recommend the story?

What would you change or add to this chapter?

 


End file.
